


redamancy

by mewantcandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: redamancy (n);the act of loving one who loves you, a love returned in full.▽△▽Miyoshi Kazunari was something of a hopeless romantic, and that included following all the traditions that no one else really cared about.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Izumida Azami & Miyoshi Kazunari, Miyoshi Kazunari & Everyone, Miyoshi Kazunari & Mikage Hisoka, Miyoshi Kazunari & Rurikawa Yuki, Miyoshi Kazunari & Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catboymisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymisumi/gifts).



> this is for min! happy birthday! i hope you have a good day today~ here's your gift hehe this isn't actually the fic i planned on giving you, but i hope it's good enough anyway!
> 
> to everyone else, hiya! hope you enjoy! misumi _does_ show up in this, i promise.

“Is it really okay to take this?”

Kazunari tilted his head curiously, but his mother simply laughed, waving him off. “Of course,” she said, grinning widely. “It’s yours, after all. You haven’t worn them in a while, though.”

“Yeah,” Kazunari mumbled, holding the old pair of glasses up in front of him by its black plastic frames. It was a few years old, and its prescription was lower than his current glasses and contacts, since it was from his middle school days. He peered through the lenses experimentally. Everything on the other side looked blurry, but he supposed that was to be expected.

He looked away again. It had been a long time since he’d worn these glasses. He hadn’t even touched them since the summer after middle school, when he’d decided to start wearing contact lenses, no matter how uncomfortable they were at the start. He wasn’t sure if they’d match his current style. “I’m kind of surprised we still have these, though.”

“Of course we do,” his mother with a laugh, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He’d grown taller, and now she had to tiptoe to reach the top of his head, so he ducked down to make her job easier. “I kept everything from when you were younger,” she said. She took the glasses gingerly from Kazunari’s hands and placed them over his eyes.

“Ack, mami!” Kazunari pouted, squinting as everything became way too clear. He pulled the glasses off before his head could start spinning. Everything from back then, huh? He could appreciate the sentiment. His mother giggled at him. “My cute son,” she said, a knowing smile on her face. Kazunari couldn’t help the blush that forced its way on his cheeks, letting out something like a whine.

“Mami, you’re embarrassing me!” he complained, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. His mother only grinned back, playfully smacking his arm. “Embarrassing you in front of who?” she asked, clicking her tongue. “You’re so rude to your mother! You’d better not be like this around Misumi-kun when--”

“Yes, mami,” Kazunari interrupted quickly. His face flushed an ever darker red. “I promise! Like, super promise! I’ll be really good to him!”

His mother laughed again, squishing his cheeks between the palms of her hands. “You’d better,” she said. “I’m holding you to that. Now, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Huh?” Kazunari’s gaze flew to the watch around his wrist, and he almost dropped his glasses. “Oh, shoot! You’re right.” He carefully tucked the glasses into his back pocket, making sure they wouldn’t snap, before he hugged his mother. “I’m heading out, then. Sumi and I are going triangle hunting. Love you!”

“I love you too, Kazu,” his mother said, kissing his cheek as he pulled away. “Come visit more often, okay? And bring triangles. And Misumi-kun.”

Kazunari grinned and offered a salute. “I will, mami. I promise!”

\---

“I don’t know why you need me to come with you,” Yuki said, huffing under his breath as he and Kazunari walked across the mall. There was a mostly-empty cup in Kazunari’s hand which had held a frappuccino from earlier. “You’re perfectly capable of buying your own watch.”

“But Yukki!” Kazunari whined, pouting slightly. “I need a second opinion, to make sure it matches everything!”

Yuki sighed again, rolling his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, his eyes wandered down the shops they were passing. “This is a pretty high-end place you chose,” he noted. Kazunari nodded, the bounce in his step faltering slightly before it came back full-force. “Gotta get the best! This is a one-in-a-lifetime event, after all.”

“There’s a one in three chance that it’s not,” Yuki muttered, ever the realist, but Kazunari did not want to consider that statement. “Don’t say stuff like that,” he said, taking a sip of his drink and emptying the rest of its contents. “It’s, like, bad mojo.”

Yuki stayed silent for a moment, and Kazunari ran his thumbnail under the fingernails on his free hand. “You’re right,” he said finally as they passed a trash can, and Kazunari tossed his empty cup into it. “It’s a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so you’d better treasure it.”

Kazunari’s shoulders dropped. He hadn’t realized that they’d tensed up. “Right,” he agreed, relaxing a bit. Yuki shot him a look that was halfway toward a smile. Kazunari grinned back.

“Ah! We’re here, by the way.”

The two of them slowed to a stop in front of a watch store. The storefront was nicely lit, and a security guard stood watch by the entrance. Yuki let out a low whistle. “Pretty fancy place you picked,” he said. “It’s a lot more than I expected from  _ you,  _ though maybe I should have seen this coming.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kazunari teased. He grabbed Yuki by the wrist, ignoring a slight yelp as he pulled the fashion designer into the store. Yuki grumbled something about  _ stupid Friendly McExtroverts  _ under his breath as he yanked his arm away.

“I mean that you’re extra as all hell,” he said with a long-suffering sigh. He inspected his wrist for a moment, then grabbed Kazunari by the sleeve, tugging him over to the glass counter filled with watches. “Hurry up. You should get a gold one, so it’ll match your kimono.”

Kazunari blinked, then laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled along. “Yes, sir!”

\---

“These are really pretty, but you don’t really strike me as the earrings type.”

Kazunari had one in each hand, holding them up between his fingers and watching the light bounce through the small holes decorating the crescent-shaped earrings. Hisoka shrugged, a pillow held close to his chest as he shifted his position on Kazunari’s lap.

“I bought them for Chikage,” he mumbled sleepily, lazily munching on one of the marshmallows from a steadily-dwindling supply, “but he didn’t like them, so I took them back.”

“For Chika-chon?” Kazunari asked curiously. "He doesn't strike me as the earrings type either." Even less so than Hisoka, if he was being completely honest.

"He's not," Hisoka said, voice muffled by the marshmallow in his mouth. "That's why he gave them back. Duh."

Kazunari laughed. "That's a shame," he said, holding them both in one hand as he once again lifted them into the air, staring at the craftsmanship. "They're pretty. You both would look good wearing them."

Hisoka huffed a soft sigh, muttering something under his breath as he turned around, squishing his face into Kazunari's stomach. Kazunari laughed, shifting slightly so Hisoka wouldn't have a hard time, then petting his head like he was a cat. Hisoka nuzzled into his hand, his own moving down to shove a marshmallow into his mouth.

"You can keep them, if you want," he said. His voice caused vibrations to travel up from Kazunari's stomach, and his hands stilled as he let out a startled laugh.

"Huh? Is that really okay?"

Hisoka shrugged. "Sure. No one uses them, anyway, and they'll just collect dust. You seem to like them a lot, and I'm sure they'll suit you."

Kazunari stared, unsure. "Still, they're yours. I wouldn't want to just take them." They  _ were  _ pretty though. Hisoka sighed, and the action forced warm breath into his stomach, making Kazunari giggle in surprise as he accidentally dropped the earrings.

"Ow," Hisoka said, pouting slightly as he gingerly picked up the earrings from where they had landed on his cheek, and sat up. He stared at them where they sat in his open palms for a few seconds, then held them out toward Kazunari.

"Just take them. Besides, you still need something for your tradition thing, right? Consider this an act of borrowing."

Kazunari hesitated for just a second longer before he accepted the gift, taking the earrings out from Hisoka's hands. Hisoka looked pleased at that, a little smile quirking up at the corners of his mouth as he laid back down onto Kazunari's lap.

"Thanks, Hisohiso. It means a lot to me."

No response. Kazunari peeked down at Hisoka's sleeping expression and grinned.

\---

"Stop moving around so much," Azami said, grabbing Kazunari by the chin to keep him from moving more than strictly necessary. "I can't do your makeup properly if you do, and Yuki will kill you if your suit gets wrinkled."

Kazunari slowed in his movements, though he started picking at his fingers. "Sorry," he mumbled, voice unclear as he tried not to move so much. "I'm just nervous."

"Understandable," Azami said, eyes narrowed in concentration as he finished applying the foundation. "Close your eyes." Kazunari did so.

"It's a pretty big step to take, after all," Azami said, and Kazunari felt something cool and liquid on his eyelids. "But if it's you two, I'm sure it'll work out. This is just the logical next step."

Kazunari cracked an eye open, a small smile playing at his lips. "Azamin's so mature now," he teased. "Giving advice like this… you're, like, hella wise."

Azami scowled. "Close your eyes, stupid," he said. Kazunari pretended not to see the blush on his cheeks as he laughed and shut his eyes.

"Yes, sir!"

There was a knock at the door. Azami's hands stilled. "Who is it?" he called out. Kazunari fidgeted slightly, not daring to open his eyes just yet. "If it's Misumi, tell him to go away," Kazunari whispered.

The door opened. "Kazu-kun!"

Kazunari's eyes fluttered open. "Kantoku-chan!" A bright grin spread across his face as Izumi smiled back, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her.

"Kazu-kun's all grown up now," she teased. Kazunari stuck his tongue out, and Azami muttered something about his makeup. "I've been grown the whole time you know me, y'know," he said with a little pout. Izumi laughed.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." There was a bag slung over her shoulder, and as she approached, she dug into it, looking for something inside. "I brought a gift for you!"

“Eh? A gift?” Kazunari blinked as he was presented with a small, expensive-looking box. “Open it!” Izumi said, pushing his hand gently. “Come on, a lot of us chipped in for it. You’d better appreciate it!”

“Is it curry?” Kazunari joked. Izumi let out an offended gasp as he opened the box. “It is  _ not!” _

“Woah. This is…” Kazunari carefully took the necklace out of the box. It was simple, with a small blue pendant hanging from a thin gold chain. “It’s pretty. And… it looks pretty expensive. How’d you get Frooch to agree to this?”

Izumi flushed pink and looked away. “Well… that’s a trade secret,” she said, lightly smacking Kazunari’s thigh. Kazunari laughed, and decided that he’d let her go just this once. ”Besides, that’s not the important thing right now. You needed this, right? Try it on!”

He didn’t necessarily  _ need  _ it, but it was appreciated, and Kazunari’s chest warmed up as he tried the necklace on.

“Here, let me help.”

Azami took the necklace from Kazunari’s hands, looping it around his neck and leaning over to lock the clasp. The chain was cool against Kazunari’s skin, and the pendant bounced on his chest as Azami leaned away, reflecting the light from the fluorescent lamps overhead and sparkling in various shades of blue.

Kazunari smiled softly, tucking the pendant underneath his collar.

“Thanks, Kantoku-chan.”

“Don’t thank me,” she said, the smile on her face mirroring his own. “Like I said, everyone in the company chipped in a bit. Especially Azuma-san and Homare-san, but maybe that’s to be expected.”

Kazunari laughed. “Yeah, they’re both loaded, huh? Can you pass on my thanks to them, too?”

“Of course,” Izumi said. She reached over to pat his head, then decided against it once she noticed the hair gel. “Anyway, that’s all I’ve come for. You should get ready, and I think Azami-kun will kill me if I keep you busy any longer.”

There was a muffled  _ I wouldn’t, don’t be dumb  _ from Azami, but Kazunari nodded anyway. “Right! You guys are going to the afterparty?”

Izumi grinned and shot him two finger guns. He regretted teaching her those -- just a bit.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it an  _ afterparty,  _ but we’ll be there.”

“Then, I’ll see you later!”

\---

“Are you ready, Kazu-kun?”

Kazunari smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

His mother smiled affectionately, patting his arm in a reassuring way. Kazunari shifted slightly on his feet, feeling his heart beating in his chest. The black-framed glasses he was wearing were snug on his face, but the lenses had been replaced with new ones that were his current prescription, so at least he wasn’t squinting at everything.

_ Something old. _

The watch that Yuki had helped him pick out sat on his left wrist, cool against his skin. Kazunari brought it up to check the time. Four minutes until three. He let his hand drop back down to his side, the wide sleeve of his kimono fluttering as he did.

_ Something new. _

The earrings Hisoka had lent him dangled from his ears. His mother had complimented them, saying they looked cute on him, and that Misumi would love them. The memory made his heart beat a bit faster.

_ Something borrowed. _

The sparkling blue necklace that the Mankai Company had chipped in to buy him was tucked carefully under his haneri, a cool, comforting weight against his chest. The pendant was triangular, funnily enough. Or, well, not funnily, since he was pretty sure this was intentional.

_ Something blue. _

It wasn’t like Kazunari  _ needed  _ to collect these trinkets, but he was something of a hopeless romantic, and that included following all the traditions that no one else really cared about. In the end, it had worked out, and his friends had even helped him along the way. The thought made warmth bubble up in his chest.

“I’ll see you inside, then,” Kazunari’s mother said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kazunari grinned, hoping that his nerves weren’t too evident. His mother gave him a reassuring pat on the hand. “Don’t worry,” she said, obviously noticing his nerves anyway. “It’s just ceremonial. In the end, you and Misumi-kun are made for each other, right?”

“Right,” Kazunari said. His voice remained steady, and his mother laughed lightly. “Good,” she said. “I’ll get going then. MIsumi-kun should be here any moment.”

Kazunari swallowed. “Right,” he repeated. Another pat on his arm, then his mother was gone, slipping into the shrine proper. He tapped his foot on the floor, releasing some of his nervous energy as he waited.

“Kazu!”

Kazunari’s head snapped over as he heard the familiar voice that he’d fallen in love with. His lips melted into a soft smile. “Sumi!” he called back, as Misumi jogged his way over to him. “You’re so pretty,” he breathed softly.

Misumi laughed lightly. He looked absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ in his montsuki, and Kazunari was no writer, but he could have waxed poetic about the way the setting sun bounced off his hair for hours. “Kazu’s pretty, too,” Misumi said, grinning widely. He reached up and poked the frames of Kazunari’s glasses. “The prettiest person in the who~le world!”

Kazunari’s face flushed bright pink. “Sumi, you’re--” A little whine died in the back of his throat as he covered his face with his hands. Misumi just laughed, warm fingers wrapping around his wrists and pulling his hands away.

“Don’t cover your face,” Misumi said, pouting slightly as he leaned forward to peck Kazunari’s lips. “I’m gonna tell my love for Kazu to the whole world, and you can’t do anything about it, because we’re getting married!”

Kazunari whined again, blush turning darker at the words. Misumi laughed, squishing Kazunari’s cheeks between the palms of his hands and ignoring the way the foundation wiped off on them. “Don’t you wanna get married, Kazu?” Misumi asked innocently, eyes wide.

Kazunari was  _ so  _ going to die of cuteness. He huffed and pulled Misumi’s hands away from his face, holding them in his own instead. “Of course I do,” he said, interlacing their fingers. “I’m just… I’m not sure, actually. Really excited, I think.”

Misumi grinned. “Me, too! Are you ready to go in?”

Kazunari closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he said, opening his eyes and squeezing Misumi’s hand slightly. He grinned. “Super ready. Let’s go get married!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed it! i think that misukazu is neat~ anyway, leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter! (link in my profile).


End file.
